


Forbidden

by cherryf3r3t



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Forbidden Love, Forest Sex, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Praise Kink, Smut, Subspace, Tree Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryf3r3t/pseuds/cherryf3r3t
Summary: Fundy decides to wander the woods in search of some berries and spots the traitor Eret collecting them.
Relationships: Eret/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 60
Kudos: 692





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few months after the L'manburg independence

Fundy was feeling off...

It had been weeks since he last went into the forest to picnic with the fellow foxes that lived there, enjoying time spent with his kin. Maybe he was just craving berries, it had been so long since he had some since there weren't any berry bushes in L'manburg. So what better than to venture out into the forest and find some.

As he was about to leave, Wilbur stopped him. "Fundy, my son, get back before midnight. Dream was snickering about Eret earlier, He may try something tonight."

"Wilbur you know the war has been over for weeks-"

"The war never ends with a traitor son." Wilbur pounded his fist over his uniform and raised his other hand. Fundy saw Tommy across the stream shaking his head, probably calling Wilbur a dumbass. Fundy slipped away before Wilbur could begin to make a speech.

And he was off, knapsack in one hand and a map in his other ready to find the berry bushes.

\---

Fundy was confused, there were normally tons of foxes in this area of the woods but he hadn't seen a single one since he entered. But then he heard a yap and then a whine and before he knew it, a few foxes were scurrying towards him, berries in mouth, and their tails between their legs. _Had there been a strong fox nearby?_ He would've tried asking them but they paid no attention, eager to leave the area.

He decided to follow where the foxes came from and found a small area with bushes, but they were empty. He looked over and saw a man on the ground, clearly shaken up with all the leaves and dirt that were covering him, almost like he fell down the hill.

"...stole the berries damn..." He grumbled and walked over to a new set of bushes and started putting the berries in his basket.

Fundy was frozen, there was no way Eret would be out here, it was so far from his place. He seemed concentrated on the bush, not even looking around to see if he would be ambushed by foxes again. Fundy was a little too entranced that he didn't notice the sheep behind him, ready to butt him down the hill cliff. 

And he did. His hand slipped when he heard the distinctive 'baa' sound from behind and rolled unceremoniously down the hill into the same pile of leaves Eret fell in earlier. He winced and looked over to where Eret was and saw him staring right back into his eyes.

"Fundy. What are you doing here? Are you following me?" Eret hid the basket behind his back and stepped over to where Fundy was still laying, He held out his hand, "Do you want help?" 

Fundy grabbed the hand and was immediately pulled up by Eret, making him unconscious whine at it. He dusted himself off and tried to look in the basket that was hidden from his view. "Why are you gathering berries?"

Eret avoided his gaze and looked at a nearby tree stump. "Just felt like it..." He looked back "But what's a cute fox like you doing out here?"

"I'm not cute! And I came to fetch some berries, I've been craving some..." A flash of white and red caught his eye from the basket. "Is that a love letter..?"

Eret's face flushed and he tried to bury it, but it was snatched from his grasp. Fundy unfolded it and read through the lines. Eret could see the flash of emotions on his face and stepped back, preparing to run if necessary. 

"You were gonna give me a fruit basket to take me on a picnic with?" Fundy's face was almost completely red and Eret was almost matching. Fundy reached for the basket and Eret gave it to him, "Can we share it now?"

"Huh" Eret scratched his neck and Fundy stepped closer to him, fiddling with his collar. 

"Wilbur would burn the basket and kill you before he'd let me eat anything in it," Fundy gave a small smile, "So let's share it"

\----

Eret watched Fundy lick his fingers of the berries juice, and his ears flicker at the wind blowing against the tree they were sitting beneath. Who knows how long he was looking at him because Fundy spoke up.

"Eret, you're staring at me"

"You're quite pretty with berry juice on your lips," Eret smiled and snuck a hand over to rest on Fundy's hand resting in the grass.

"I can't help it, it's sticky- why are you looking at my lips-" 

"Fundy you've known, don't lie. It's been obvious for months, why do you think Wilbur doesn't want me around you?" He scooted over to be closer to Fundy and looked him dead in the eye, "You're even prettier up close."

"Ok, I have known, that doesn't change the fact that you betrayed us and no one will ever accept you coming back with me." Fundy couldn't concentrate on one part of Eret's face and settled for his lips to match.

"No one said anything about them having to know, I'm good at keeping secrets," Eret lifted his arm to slide up Fundy's side.

"You couldn't keep this one," Fundy held up the note, "But I suppose one kiss won't hurt."

"Wait kiss? You wanna kiss me?" Eret fumbled his hand his hand but Fundy took and and put it on his head. 

"You're the one who can't keep your eyes off me- Oh stop hesitating! Kiss me you traitor." Fundy pulled Eret's collar towards him and Eret fell down on top of him, hair in his hair and on his waist.

They fell right into it, gasping and leaning in for more. Practically breathing each other in as they tried to revel in each other's body and presence.

Eret trailed his hand down to Fundy's thigh and raised it, allowing his body to fit more in-between Fundy's legs. 

"Touch me Eret..." Fundy broke the kiss to gasp out, "please touch me..." Fundy looked down and began unbuttoning his uniform, trying to strip himself. He could feel Eret staring at the the newly exposed skin and saw his hand coming up to touch his chest.

"Fundy you're so cute like this," Eret bent down and licked Fundy's nipple, suckling it and continuing upwards to his neck, leaving small bites in his wake. "So... _so_... pretty..." He peppered kisses all along his jawline and cheeks, going up to his cute little fox ears and nibbling on the edge. "My pretty little foxboy."

Fundy whined at the low sultry voice in his ear, hands leaving his shirt to grasp Eret's shoulders, "Eret _please_ -," He couldn't hold in the high pitched moan when Eret rutted against him, feeling how hard he was. "I _want_ you please... right now." 

Eret was quick to think, pulling Fundy up off the ground, "How do you want it Fundy? Hmm? Right here where anyone could find you being fucked by me?" He pushed Fundy up against the tree they were originally sitting under, "You would love being my good little foxboy, wouldn't you? All pliant for me..." He rubbed his thumb over Fundy's bottom lip, coaxing his mouth open.

"Suck them for me hmm?" Eret pushed his index and middle fingers inside his mouth, biting his lip at the sight of Fundy's flushed face and hooded eyes burning with lust. "Let's take these off, shall we?" Eret thumbed at the hemline of Fundy's shirt and slid it down his arms, exposing more of his beautiful body. 

Eret pushed his fingers down on Fundy's tongue and slid them out. He remembered his bag and bent down to shuffle through it. Fundy began to unbuckle his belt, unzipping his pants too and shoving them down his legs. 

"Did you know thick potions double as lube?" Eret stood up with a bottle of said thick potion and drizzled some on his hand. He looked Fundy up and down, taking in the sight. He grabbed Fundy's chin with his clean hand and led him into another kiss, this time shoving his tongue inside and sliding it along side Fundy's. Who was threading his fingers through Eret's hair and moaning into his mouth.

_"Turn around and take ur underwear off."_ Eret pulled away and rested his forehead on Fundy's shoulder, voice rough and low from the want in his system.

Fundy obeyed him, leaning his chest against the bark and pulling his underwear down over the curve of his ass. He felt Eret run a wet finger down his spine and right in-between his cheeks, spreading them and slicking the area up. 

_"Look at me Fundy,"_ Eret pushed a finger inside him. "I want to hear your moans. All of the pretty sounds and faces you make." Eret nipped at his neck, lightly pulling at the skin. 

"Two more please-" Fundy breathed out, bracing his hands against the tree. Eret happily obliged and poured a little more lube down Fundy's ass.

"Such a polite little foxboy," Eret pushed two more fingers in and spread them in a scissoring motion. Small squelching noises started to emanate from the amount of lube used.

"Please just fuck me already!" Fundy groaned as he tried to jut out his ass more.

"You want my cock that bad hmm?" Eret grinned and puahed his pants and underwear down in one go, "Beg for it like a good little foxboy."

"Eret please! I want to cum! aH-" Fundy gasped at the feeling of the head pushing at his hole, but not entering. "Please please _please_ fuck me! I've wanted you for months and then I thought I could never have you, please-" He whipped his head around to look at Eret, who was as debauched as he was.

Eret grabbed Fundy's hair and met him halfway for a messy kiss as he pushed his cock all the way inside of him. He bit his lip hard when Fundy broke the kiss to whimper and brace against the tree more as his eyes rolled back. 

"Feels g-good..."

"I haven't even started moving yet," Eret finally took in how tight Fundy was and shuddered, placing both hands on his hips. "You're gonna feel more than good."

He pulled out a bit and used his hands to pull Fundy onto his cock and pulled him off again. _"Spread your legs more baby."_ He rested his forehead against Fundy's back and gazed at where he was disappearing inside him. 

He thrusted hard, earning a sharp moan from Fundy who turned his head to the side against the tree just so he could see how he was being fucked.

Eret smirked and thrusted his hips up again. And again and again. Loving how he was being sucked in every time.

"Eret harder please," Fundy cried out, "Make me yours Eret!" He panted as he felt his insides heat up, everywhere felt hot, Eret was making him hot.

Eret nodded his head up and pulled on Fundy's hair, "You wanna feel it hmm? Feel it for days when I'm not there? I'll make you mine pretty boy," He bit down on Fundy's neck and gripped his hip harder as his hips slammed against _his_ Fundy. "My pretty little Fundy, so needy, can you feel how well you take me?"

Eret took the hand off Fundy's hip and wrapped it around his waist, "Feel it here baby, feel me inside you." He saw Fundy lower an arm and put a hand over his abdomen where he instantly whined out. 

"so d-deep..." He slurred out, giving completely in to the pleasure of being fucked hard by his best friend, enemy, and crush all at once. 

Eret couldn't take the sight and pounded into him, holding him by his waist so his legs wouldn't give out. Listening to the slew of loud moans and gasps coming from Fundy's lips fueled the fire inside him.

_"Does my pretty fox like this? Such a good boy for me..."_

"Ahhah~" Fundy panted out, not even caring about the roughness of the bark on his chest.

"You're my good little fox, for me, and me only. So hot and pretty," He pulled his hair more so he could whisper in his ear, "You moan so prettily baby, your voice might just make me cum."

"M-me too~" Fundy whined, tears in his eyes from the pleasure, "sometimes get h-hard when you talk to me... and cum thinking about it..."

_"You like my voice that much baby? If I told you to cum could you?"_ Eret purposely lowered his voice down more than it already was just to see the way Fundy's ears flickered and his body shook.

Eret could feel the buildup about to burst, so he slowly pressed all the way in and still grinding his hips into him. He used his hand already around Fundy's waist and teased the tip of his cock.

"Mmm gonna cum-" Eret gasped out when Fundy purposely tightened up around him, "f-fuck!" 

He stuttered out Fundy's name as he came, hips jerking on their own, eager to fill Fundy up as much as possible. 

And Fundy cums from it, slurring out Eret's name repetitively, hips spasming and he can't hold himself up any longer. He loved it all, every second of it.

He almost registers Eret pull out and spread his cheeks apart and to watch the cum drip out of him, and he feels it. The hot cum flowing out and down his thighs.

"Gonna fill you up again and prove who your allegiance really belongs to."

"Do it... Make me yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Feret really just is my guilty pleasure yeet
> 
> Check out my twt for more feret and more content @cherryf3r3t


End file.
